Reverse This Curse
by operator please
Summary: Do not confuse for a songfic. Title is taken from Escape The Fate because I am uncreative. Read Prologue as summary. R&R Chapter One NOW UP! BxE and T for possible violence, etc.
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Visions and Solutions**

Alice's ever chirpy expression faltered to a more serious mask present on her face. Immediately, her mind opened to me. Finally she had stopped blocking me. In her mind was Bella present in what looked like a prom dress. A prom dress? Oh, senior prom. I smiled at the thought that she would agree to go. The dress was obviously chosen by Alice and Rosalie, it was very risqué in all directions, stopping mid-calf with a split up to below the knee, among other things. The dress was very, very red.

Suddenly, like watching a film strip change scenes, the image flickered, but the vision did not stop – instead, a different scene in the same setting. Bella was no longer smiling, she was on the gymnasium floor, screaming with a pool of blood surrounding her as she knelt down, begging to the heavens for mercy.

Somebody had changed my Bella.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything is Alright

**Chapter 1:  
****Everything is Alright**

I snapped out of my trance, visibly excited as Jasper noticed. "What did you see?" Jasper asked, slightly confused as to why I was so excited. "It's senior prom next week, remember?" I replied, bouncing up and down in my seat. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes … so?" I shook my head. "Women, remember? Shopping. Bella. Dress ups." Anybody else but Jasper would never have understood my one-word answers. He just nodded as he pulled me close to him. I giggled and quickly pecked him on the cheek, wrestling out of his arms as I bounded out of the room to prepare Rosalie. We were going on a shopping trip of a lifetime – I would search every mall in Washington State until I found those dresses I saw.

I knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's door, which was locked; there were some unpleasant sounds coming from inside, I wasn't sure if I wanted to interrupt.

Rosalie slammed opened the door, dressed in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. Emmett had disappeared, but soon reappeared, dressed in what look like something he had quickly thrown together. "Hey, Alice," He grumbled. Rosalie shooed him away. "What do you want?" She hissed. "You interrupted us." I smiled coyly. "Sorry. I just came up to alert you that I had a vision." The glare fixed on her face progressed until she looked frightening, even to me. "_That's _why you interrupted Emmett and me? Alice!" I giggled. "No, silly, let me finish. I saw us … going on a shopping trip." Her face lightened minimally. "And we found the _perfect _dresses for senior prom." She finally smiled, a huge progression from the ice queen I had just seen, preparing to release her wrath.

Her smile quickly faded as she thought of something. "Is Bella coming?" I laughed, though slightly disturbed by her question. "No, but we're going to find her a dress. I'm going to tell Edward!" I laughed; skipping off with the image of Rosalie's relieved face in my head.

Predictably, he was in his bedroom. Bella, surprisingly, wasn't there. "Where's Bella?" I asked him. He turned to me, turning off his CD player. "She's at home; she had to help Charlie with something." I just nodded and smiled. "So, I had a vision." He looked interested, so I decided to continue. "Of what?" He asked carefully. "I found _the _perfect dresses for Senior Prom." I was grinning, but Edward just chuckled. "Wait, dresses?" I nodded. "For Rosalie, me and Bella." He grinned. "Can I see?" I shook my head, giggling as I plopped down on the couch next to him. He was frowning.

"Sorry, superstar, you'll have to wait until Prom Night." He groaned. "How do you know that Bella is even going?!" I smiled, getting up. "I saw it, didn't I?" My little feet danced halfway to the doorway when I froze, my eyes flickering and glazing over. I only saw a glimpse, but that was enough for me; I saw each store that had the dresses. As soon as I came out from the vision I squealed, clapped and sprinted downstairs to write down the name of the stores.

I had also seen Bella there. "Rose, get your butt down here! We're going now!" She ran down the stairs, her huge bag hanging over her shoulder. I was relieved to see she was now fully dressed. "Change of plans. Bella is coming." Her smile turned to ice as I said it. "Are you serious?" I nodded. She crossed her arms. "Fine," she smiled a little. "I may have taken a small liking to the human, even if I don't show it." I grinned and enveloped her in a massive hug. "Yay, Rose! Okay, let's go pick Bella up." She shrugged and followed me into the garage. I jumped into the passenger seat of the M3, while Rosalie opened the door to the driver's side. We rode out of the garage and in a millisecond, we were outside Charlie's house.

He opened the door, curious. We jumped out of the car and up to him at the door. "Hi Alice! Hi Rosalie," He smiled. "What brings you here?" Rosalie and I grinned in unison. "We were wondering if we could borrow Bella for a few hours. We're going shopping for dresses, for senior prom." Surprising everybody, Rosalie said this with a smile on her face. She actually came across as friendly. Charlie grinned at her, slightly dazzled by her extreme beauty. He was still getting used to it, since he had only met her once or twice. "That's fine. I'm going to La Push in half an hour and she'll be pretty bored alone, so …" He didn't finish his sentence. Bella ran down the stairs, not tripping once, and past Charlie. She flung herself at Charlie and I. "Hi, Alice!" She squealed, hugging me tight. Wow, for a human, that impact hurt me pretty bad. She jumped on Rosalie and hugged her tight. "Hi, Rose!" Rosalie looked confused for a moment as Bella climbed off her, but eventually smiled and replied; "Hey, Bells."

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, placing herself next to Charlie who looked in the know. "We're going to go shopping for prom dresses." She nodded. "Yes … so?" I giggled. "Silly Bella, you're coming." Her face paled and her former smile disappeared. "What if I refuse to go to Prom?" Rosalie and I grinned. "Too bad," We both repeated. She groaned. "Come on, Bella. This is your last chance to go to a senior prom. And you have Edward to catch you if you fall." Charlie looked a little unhappy at that comment, but said nothing nonetheless. She glared at me, grumbling something too low for Charlie to hear, something about 'not if Edward stopped being damn stubborn and changed me'. I laughed and grabbed her arm. "Fine," She moaned. "Just let me get my wallet." I shook my head, pulling her outside. "I'm paying for everything." Charlie looked befuddled. Rosalie followed us, laughing. I was utterly confused at the cause of her selflessness and capacity to be nice to Bella.

As we sped away with Bella in the back, she leaned around the seat and asked me; "Did you have a vision?" I turned around and giggled. "How did you know?" She sighed, but smiled. "Did you actually see the dresses?" I laughed. "Of course." She smiled a little wider, but soon she frowned. "You'll never make me go, you know." Rosalie laughed. "Of course we will." Bella groaned and collapsed back into her seat. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" I giggled and turned to her. "Definitely."

* * *

A/N: Here it is, Chapter One! Finally … I want to say thanks to my friend Jess who, even though she has never ever read Twilight, still reads my fics and gives me truthful advice. Thanks you Jess! She is my favorite person ever xD Anyway, I hope you like Chapter One, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I think I'm going to start a rule – I don't post the next chapter until I have 5 reviews, per chapter. Gradually, I think this might get higher, depending on how many reviews I get per chapter. I may be a little busy in August (one week after Eclipse comes out, to be precise) because I am moving house. YAY, I FINALLY GET MY OWN BEDROOM. O I don't know how I survived so long living in the same room as my sister. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please hit that little review button and send me some feedback. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. But **Jess owns you**. Haha.


End file.
